


pyromania

by spaztastix (panta_overlord)



Category: South Park
Genre: Cuddling, Ficlet, Fire, Fluff, M/M, What is Pacing, creek - Freeform, it's cold, metaphor fire, my sweet boys, not real fire but, they're soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-14
Updated: 2017-09-14
Packaged: 2018-12-29 18:12:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 668
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12090609
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panta_overlord/pseuds/spaztastix
Summary: 「fear the cold and crave the burn」He had to get out of here. The other was too close.





	pyromania

**Author's Note:**

> just gonna let you know that I have no idea how to write
> 
> little notes about this:  
> \- i wrote it at like 10:00  
> \- it's short and bad  
> \- i also wrote it for school shhh
> 
> i hope this gets an a++++

He was too close.

They’re sitting on Craig Tucker’s bed, in Craig Tucker’s bedroom, and still, the other boy was too close.

Rephrase, Craig was sitting on his bed, in his bedroom. His significant lover was more or less lying on top of him.

His skin was pale and his hair was blonde, his lips were cracked, yet pink as his eyes were green, the center button of his shirt astray, and oh, Craig could feel his breath against his own chest.

And Craig could also feel the slow burning sensation on his hips.

He had to get out of here. The other was too close.

It wasn’t always like this. The most contact they had made before now was the faint brush of a hand down in the hallway, or perhaps a gentle nudge if they happened to be next to each other.

Tweek Tweak was the name of his boyfriend, and Craig couldn’t get enough. There wasn’t enough time, not enough space for them.

Ergo, Tweek was an addiction. Dangerous.

So Craig had to control himself. Stay away, as much as he could. Let Tweek know he was still there to tend to him, but never there to let him explode.

Because, as all fires, when approached too directly, he would consume you and leave nothing behind but ashes of what you were.

 

But what can you do when you’re already trapped in flames? It’s what happens when you get too close to a spark, and Craig was pretty sure he had overstepped that boundary quite a ways ago.

Tweek clenched his jaw, before parting his lips. He tried to whisper, before coughing into his sleeve. His voice was raspy. A bad sign. The fire is fading. Shivering. Was it cold in here?  
If so, he’d just have to warm him up again, right?

Craig lightly touched the other’s shoulders, and drawing gentle lines up and down. Feeling the blonde tense and grip his sweater, he attempted to move his hands somewhere else. Perhaps around his waist would be better. What would feel best?

Tweek leaned into him, and Craig knows that the line of feel had absolutely been, if not at that moment, then any moment prior, breached.

But he didn’t mind it. At least, not nearly as much as he thought he would.

Tweek was cold, but he was warm at the same time. As he leaned back in the bed, Craig thought about this, while drawing up the blankets around them. When was the last time he and Tweek could lie together like this, no interruptions, in their own world with just the two of them? Alone together?

Had they ever?

That night was cold. Too cold.

Something was lost, far away. Much too far away from him. Too far to feel.

Craig had seen the fire in his eyes. Deep, emerald eyes that held no sign of dullness. Shiny they were. Crackling. Alive

Still on Craig Tucker’s bed, he was right there, but he was far away.

He was too far.

  

Perhaps he had let out a deep sigh, and perhaps he had hugged his love a bit too tightly.

Perhaps his love had stirred, and perhaps he had gotten off of him for the first time that night.

Perhaps his love had squeezed his hand gently, and perhaps he had told him that he wasn’t going anywhere. Perhaps he murmured that he had loved him, a wry smile making it’s way onto that pale face.

Underneath those starry, twinkling eyes.

Perhaps in this moment, nothing was wrong.

Perhaps in this moment, everything was right.

And perhaps, in this moment, he didn’t have to, he wasn’t supposed to worry about anything.

 

Maybe being consumed in flames isn’t that bad of a thing. Maybe he just had to let things be. Let them happen. Let them explode.

The fingers began to trail back down to his hips.

So Craig Tucker leaned back in his bed once again, and allowed himself to be burned.

**Author's Note:**

> how do you pace a story  
> how do you eNd a story


End file.
